ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Omni-Legacies)
Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, Ben grew to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also been deputized by the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. Since the end of Omniverse, Ben and his team have been inside space. Ben has then become the Plumbers ultimate weapon. He is the main protagonist of the Omni-Legacies series. Appearance 13 Year Old Ben has his 11 Year Old Omniverse appearance with a few changes. His eyes brightened up, and his hairstyle is more curly and lighter. He wears a white shirt and green stripes. He also has black shorts and green sneakers. Having recalibrated between the time he was eleven through thirteen, the Omnitrix looks like a glove. The symbol is on the back of the glove. 18 Year Old Ben has his 16 Year Old Omniverse appearance with a few changes. Just like his young counterpart, his eyes have brightened up, and his hairstyle now is lighter with a point. He wears a half-white, half-green T-shirt with green stripes. He wears black jeans and green sneakers. Having recalibrated during the gang's space trip, the Omnitrix looks like a glove, with the dial being on the back of the glove. History In "Time's Calling", Young Ben Tennyson was saving a bunch of tourists as XLR8. That's when the Circus Freak Trio comes through a purple portal and attacks Ben. XLR8 times out and Ben activates the Omnitrix again, turning into Eye Guy. Eye Guy attempts to fight the Circus Freak Trio, but ends up defeated. Elsewhere, older Ben is flying through space with Gwen, Kevin, and Rook to find a DNA sample that the Omnitrix was alerting them about. Kevin complains, and Ben threatens to throw Kevin off the ship, much to Rook and Gwen's surprise. Another purple portal opens, and Ben transforms into Atomix to stop it. Before Atomix finishes closing it, Young Ben flies out. Noticing him, Teen Ben demands Kevin to catch him. Kevin catches him inside the jet, and Young Ben explains everything. The truck instantly turns around and goes to Earth, where part of it is purple. Young Ben suspects Eon, while Teen Ben suspects Dr. Psychobos. The team arrive on Earth, where a purple wave is consuming the outskirts of Bellwood. Teen Ben transforms into Terraspin to try and stop the wave, while Young Ben transforms into XLR8 and evacuated the town. Rook and Kevin help Young Ben while Gwen helps Teen Ben. Gwen and Terraspin blow at the wave, to no effect. Albedo then leaps out of the wave with a small device. He presses the device against Terraspin's Omnitrix symbol, and a wave of light stops the wave. Terraspin transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack and Gwen lunge at Albedo. Albedo ducks into another portal, and the Ben's transform back. Grandpa Max rings over Ben's Omnitrix, alerting him of a Code Red. Rook transports their vehicles to their position. Ben and Rook hop in their Time Cycles, while Kevin, Gwen, and Young Ben hop inside Kevin's car. Back at Plumber HQ, Grandpa Max, Magister Patelliday, and lots of other Plumbers are fighting off a giant tentacle coming from a purple portal. Young Ben transforms into Way Big, but the creature knocks him into a wall. Teen Ben transforms into Goop. Goop holds in place. Gwen uses her mana to help, Kevin absorbs the ground material to help, Rook ties it up with his Proto-Tool, and Way Big grabs it from the top. Seeing that they have a firm grip on it, Grandpa Max activates the defenses and the monster is beat. Grandpa Max notices Young Ben and demands an explanation. Young Ben and Teen Ben explain to him and Teen Ben gives Young Ben a tour of Plumber Base. Professor Paradox appears, telling the Ben's that there is another threat to time coming, and that they are going to need more than the good Ben's. They need all of the good Omnitrix wielders. Both Ben's gasp at the outcome. Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males